Of Potions Masters and Broom Closets
by RRS777
Summary: Harry was giving serious thought to killing Severus Snape. Slowly, painfully ending him. Sixth year, Harry/Ginny fluff. On temporary hiatus until I sort some things out.


A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first-ever fanfiction: it's a short, fluffy, two-part sixth year H/G broom closet story. I know it's a frequently used subject, but I couldn't resist. I know it's short, and it should be a oneshot, but I feel it'll work better this way. Without further ado, enjoy!

Disclaimer: All of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry was giving serious thought to killing Severus Snape.

Slowly, painfully, thoroughly ending him.

Not because of his constant insults or despicable teaching methods, nor because he was a Death Eater; because that damn bastard had made him miss his Quidditch practice. He was walking down the long castle halls up from the dungeons toward the Entrance Hall, where he hoped to be able to catch his teammates.

It wasn't that he cared much about the practice itself; the next match was weeks away. But after the practices... That was when he walked back to the castle with _her_.

 _Her_. Harry was still amazed how that one, three-letter word could be so simple to others and so complicated to him; how whenever he used that pronoun in his mind it could only mean one person.

He still had no idea how Ginny Weasley had suddenly become so important in his life. Scratch that. He probably had it coming. I mean, killing a sixty-foot, venomous, death-eyeing snake to save someone probably had its effects on his life. But he hadn't noticed her then. After that incident, he had sunk into (not so) blissful ignorance, fighting Dark Lords and mooning over Cho. He had no idea what he was missing.

Until Sirius.

Harry thought that is was kind of ironic that one of the best things that happened to him stemmed from one of the worst. His fifth year was miserable. Umbridge was a bitch, Dumbledore wouldn't look him in the eye, and Snape was even more of a git than usual; but in the midst of all that Ginny became his friend.

And Harry still didn't notice.

Then, of course, came the Department of Mysteries. She had loyally followed him into danger, broken her ankle and still fought at his side. Then Sirius had died, and in the mass of grief and pain and guilt was a small light steadily burning, with Ginny comforting him, but not pitying him; saying what she meant and smacking him in the back of the head when he was being a git.

And _then_ he'd noticed.

He'd noticed how she was lively, funny, sarcastic, kind, gentle, how her freckles contrasted prettily against her pale skin and how her fiery hair shone in the sunlight whenever she flew.

Fat lot of good it did for him to notice her now; she was, after all, dating Dean.

Harry felt a bit guilty about the various scenarios he had thought up whenever he saw the two of them together, most of which included a rather nasty 'accident' befalling the male half of the couple. But Harry was not inhuman, and even if he was, anything he would have done would have hurt her. And that thought made him almost physically ill. After all, why in the world would he want to hurt such an amazing, kind, beautiful, sexy—

Shit.

Dammit.

He was rambling again.

What was he supposed to be thinking about?

Oh yeah.

Damn Severus Snape.

He cursed the greasy git again and quickened his pace, turning a corner into the hallway leading towards the Great Hall, when he was stopped short by the shout he heard.

"Where is she? WHERE IS SHE? GAAAAH! I DESPISE CHILDREN! DESECRATING MY FLOOR WITH MUD AND GRIME! I JUST FINISHED POLISHING IT! I'LL HANG YOU BY YOUR WRISTS IN THE DUNGEONS FOR THIS, RULES BE DAMNED!"

This amazingly loud noise was followed by what Harry later on described as a red and black projectile running at full speed up the hall towards him. Realizing he had nowhere to go, he braced himself for impact, only to be rammed into with such force that the girl's momentum carried him back and slammed him into the door of the broom closet behind him.

Recognizing the girl's dire situation and not sparing her a glance, he threw open the closet's door and pushed her inside, following her in. He slammed the door closed behind him and quickly cast locking and silencing charms, effectively sealing both of them inside. It was only then that he turned to face her.

Blinded by the darkness, he raised his wand. " _Lumos_ ," he cast. And then he recognized her.

"Ginny!"

* * *

A/N: (Oh, look! There's one on the bottom too!) Hey, so I hope you enjoyed the first part. Again, I know it's short but bear with me. By the way, I'll try to post the next part this week, but after that I'll be parting with my computer for a moth or so, so I don't know when I could post next (all I'm saying is don't freak out; I'm not abandoning this story, nor am I dying). If you see any mistakes or have any suggestions, please review.

Cheers,

rodmehrs


End file.
